


Threes company if its with Wolves.

by Delanor_Took



Series: Pack love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tri-Mates, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanor_Took/pseuds/Delanor_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far its been smooth sailing with Ethan and Danny.<br/>But when Danny introduces Ethan to the newly returned Jackson sparks fly in every different directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tri-Mates?

The last thing that Danny had expected to hear from his boyfriend after meeting his best friend/first crush Jackson was "We need to make him ours."

Danny stared at his boyfriend in shock. They had just come from getting a cup of coffee with the newly returned Jackson and Ethan had been quiet and distant the entire time, not saying a peep, just staring at Jackson then Danny and then back again. He thought it was because Ethan was worried that Danny was going to go to Jackson because they were best friends and had something before he left but that didn't seem to be the case. Ethan didn't seemed worried about that.

So when they got home and Ethan looked at him with a very serious expression on his face and told him those six words Danny was a bit shocked. But Ethan looked so sure. 

"Ethan, babe what makes you say that?" he asked as he tried to regain his wits.

Ethan looked down at his hands, they were shaking with both nerves and want he supposed. "I, I cant explain it what happened. Danny, you know your my mate. My whole wolf calls for you. But seeing Jackson, it made my wolf stir. It wasnt like what I feel for you. It was like the last piece of the puzzle. I bet you he feels it too."

"Can that happen? Can a were have two mates?" Danny asked. He was getting what Ethan was saying, sorta but he need clarification on what was going on.

"I have heard it before. Werewolves sometimes find more then one person that they are compatible with. In that case they have the two mates and it becomes a tri-mate relationship. And I think thats what happened. Are you okay with it?"

Danny sat down on the couch in Ethans apartment. He was processing this as well as he could. His boyfriend thought that his best friend was is other mate and because his best friend was also a werewolf he knew he had sensed it. Jackson had seemed off when they were out and now Danny knew why. 

So Danny did the only thing that he could think of to deal with this situation.

He called Lydia.

******************************

Lydia picked up in true Lydia fashion.

"Yes Danny-boy what can I do for you."

"Lydia apparently Ethan, Jackson and I are in a tri-mate relationship thing and it seems like I'm going to be in the middle." Danny rushed out as he paced the floor of the apartment. 

Ethan had left about 10 minutes ago to talk to Derek and his brother about the tri-mates and he was let alone. 

"Well, thats. Huh. I will be over soon." was all she said before the line went dead. 

15 minutes later Lydia and Stiles were both sitting on Ethan's couch and were looking at Danny pace and pace the floor.

"Danny are you trying to wear a hole in the floor cause if you are your succeeding. Your kicking up more wood chips then Isaac and Scott when they spar. Come'on, sit down and tell us what happened and we can figure this out."said Stiles as they watch Danny worry a dent in the floor.

Danny sat down between them and put is face in his hands. "Alright, Jackson wanted to meet Ethan so the three of us went out to the coffee shop on Main and when we got there Ethan clammed up but I thought it was just cause he was meeting Jackson for the first time and then Jackson was acting weird and not his usual holier then thou self. Both were looking at me and at eachother and it was awkward. Then Ethan tells me when we go back here that Jackson is his other mate and that werewolves can have two mates and that he knows Jackson felt the same and I don't know what to do. I love Ethan but Jackson was my first crush and now I'm going to be trapped between both of them! Its like a nightmare and a dream at the same time."

Stiles wrapped a hand around his shoulders. He exchanged looks with Lydia over Danny's head.

"Danny listen, you love Ethan. But you also have the feelings for Jackson. And if they are both equally loving you then whats the problem. They both want you and if they are okay with it take that chance. Your an awesome guy Danny and Ethan's great and Jackson's, well, a person but they both care for you. Just sit them down and talk to them about it," 

Stiles squeezed his shoulder while Lydia smiled at him. 

"You think?" Danny looked hopeful at the two of them. He truly cared for Ethan but the feelings he had for Jackson were still present even after all this time and distance. 

They both nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna call them both here and solve this. No matter what happens they are still important to me." 

Stiles and Lydia smiled at each other and nodded. Stiles helped Lydia off the couch and made their way to the door.

"And Danny," said Lydia looking back," If they hurt you call us. We love you far more then we love them."

Danny smiled at both of them and gave them huge hugs. Once they were both gone he grabbed his phone. Steeling his nerves he dialed the phone.

"Jackson?"


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now it come down to Love?

It was a split divide down the room with Danny as the focus. He had been herded into the round, comfy chair that was across from the couch as Ethan and Jackson took seats at the opposite ends of the couch.

Most of the furniture in Ethan's apartment was picked out by Danny for comfiness and cuddle ability. Many a pack meeting was held in this apartment due to the furniture and the fact that Danny had become a very awesome chef in the years since the pack had graduated, which meant decadent snacks.

Now though Danny was the subject of two very tense werewolves attention as they darted gazes from him to eachother and back again. Danny sighed. When he called the two of them here he did not expect to have them sit like statues.

He shifted in his seat and both Ethan and Jackson jumped. Danny rolled his eyes as he took a swig of his beer. It was now or never. To talk to his boyfriend of three years and his best friend since childhood about trying to work out this awkward relationship was not going to be a walk in the park. 

"So, we have to talk about this. I know I'm not a wolf, I know I don't have the sense or the emotional connections that you feel but I do not want to be the only one out of the loop. You both felt something, for me and eachother. Now I want to know what it is. Because I love you both, Ethan who I have dated for years and Jackson who was my first crush. 

Danny just stared at the two of them. He wanted them to talk this out.

Jackson and Ethan both looked at each other. There was a silent exchange between the two of them that made Danny uncomfortable because it was like the two of them had come to a decision about what to do in this situation. And then one second Danny was in his chair, the next he was between the two of them on the couch, Ethan's arm wrapped around his waist and Jackson's arm around his shoulder. 

Jackson pressed his face into the junction between Danny's neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply. A growl rumbled through Ethan as he leaned over Danny and with his free hand grabbed Jackson's neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Danny's mouth fell open as he watched the two wolves kiss eachother. But it was more like a battle. Teeth and tongue clashed in the hottest most dominating kiss he had ever seen. Danny was in both shock and a state of arousal and when he shifted to get more comfortable both Ethan and   
Jacksons eyes flew open and they stared him down.

The rest of the kiss was passed with constant eye constant which sent shivers down his spine. Finally the two came up for air a thin string of spit connecting the two. 

"Does that answer any questions you have, love?" asked Ethan as Jackson started to nibble at his neck. Danny nodded numbly. Jackson chuckled at his throat and pulled back to look at him. 

"Danny," Jackson said grinning at Ethan. Danny turned to look at him with large huge eyes that shone with hunger.

"Hmm?"

Jackson leaned in until he was right next to Danny's ear. 

"I told you I was everyones type."

That spurred Danny out of his daze and he slapped Jackson's shoulder lightly in mock anger. Ethan roared with laughter from next to the two of them as Jackson chuckled and moved in for a kiss. Danny had opened his mouth to bitch out Jackson but it was now full of Jackson's tongue. Damn could he kiss.

As Jackson plundered Danny's mouth Ethan started to relieve them of their clothes. He removed his shirt and undid Danny's pants with a quick motion of someone who knew the body and clothes that he wore. Swiftly Danny was pant less and his eyes popped open and he tried to pull away from Jackson but he held tight to him and caught his hands between his when he tried to pull his pants back up. For the next few minutes it was a game of "pass the limbs" as Jackson and Ethan juggled Danny's arms and legs to get him fully undressed. Jackson had pulled his shirt off and the two now pinned Danny between them. Bare skin met bare skin and in Danny's case, jeans. 

As Danny coped with his now nudeness, Ethan and Jackson had another wolf mind conversation. The two then stood up, Danny's legs wrapped around Jackson as they moved into the bedroom. 

Jackson dumped Danny on the bed. When Danny sat up he found himself the subject over two hot wolves stares. Ethan and Jackson were staring at him, just staring as they drank in his body. Their gazes moved up and down, like Danny was prey. Danny pulled the blanket up to hid himself from their piercing gaze. Both growled at that action, the covering of their mate pissing their inner wolves off. 

Danny just scrambled more up the bed, clinging to the blanket tighter. He had spent several years sleeping with Ethan, their relationship was a strong one but he wasn't sure how to handle two werewolves. Its double the charm, double the power, double the Everything. And if the looks he was getting were clues to how the night was gonna go he wasn't so sure he could handle it. 

Danny was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see Ethan come to stand next to him. The were growled at Danny, trying to get his attention. Reaching out his hand he cupped Danny's chin and pulled him into a searing kiss. Danny squeaked when he felt Ethan lick and nip his lips and Ethan used that to delve deeper in his mouth.

Danny's eyes flew open and he jerked his head when he felt Jackson yank the blanket off his body. He threw it to the corner of the room and both weres growled at the offending material that had blocked their mates body. 

Then Danny made a decision. While the two of them were glaring at the blanket Danny leaped off the bed and ran out to the living room. The second he passed the door he yanked it closed on two startled and angry weres. He bolted across the living room into the bathroom with the locked door. Jumping inside he pulled the door shut just as he saw Jackson come barreling out of the bedroom. 

He slammed the door and threw the lock into place and hid in the shower. It wasn't that he was afraid but he was going to make them work for it. And plus he had figured out over the years that making Ethan work for it, making it a chase led to some pretty awesome sex. And judging by the pounding of the door it was going to be amazing tonight.

"Danny!" growled out Ethan as what he thought was Jackson rattle the handle. They both pounded on the door, the shadows under the door moving agitatedly over and over back and forth.

"Come and get me."

Danny smirked as the door was bashed down and they both tumbled into the room. He watch with laughter and lust in his eyes as they both tore the curtain off the shower. 

Ethan wrapped him in it and slung him over his shoulder and delivered a swift swat to his ass.

Danny let out a hiss while Jackson just smiled. Ethan stopped in the living room to turn to look at Jackson.  
"I think he needs a little punishment for running away, don't you Jacks?" he asked smirking as he pinned Danny to the arm of the chair. Jackson just grinned. With swift moves that only come from werewolf reflexes they used the the curtain to tie his hands infront of him, keeping him bound. 

Once that was done Ethan continued to carry Danny back into the bedroom. They pinned him to the bed and Jackson captured his mouth in another heated kiss. Ethan pulled his legs up, keeping them bent and out of the way as Jackson moved down his body.

Danny moans as Ethan's hands grow tighter and Jackson slipped past his straining erection and down to his pucker. His tongue darted out to lap at the little hole, dipping in to make Danny writhe and shake. 

His head tipped back on Ethan's shoulder as he let out a stream of moans. It was over load, Ethan's mouth attached to his neck and Jackson's tongue went deeper and deeper into his entrance. Danny couldn't take it much more.....

And right then Jackson and Ethan both pulled away, grinning at eachother as he let out a loud whine. Ethan kissed him hard again and he melted into the kiss. His eyes popped open and he pulled away when he felt a finger at his entrance. It slipped in and he arched, moaning when it started to wiggle around. A second finger was added, further stretching him. And then a third making him shake.

Jackson removed his fingers and replaced them with something much bigger. Now he had been friends with Jackson for several years and with lacrosse and bunking down at eachothers house after nights of partying meant that he had seen Jackson naked a few times. But never like this. Not wanting him. 

In the midst of his inner monologue Jackson slowly moved inside him. Both Ethan and he were concerned about hurting Danny.

But judging by the way he thrusted himself down on Jackson he was fine. 

"More" he moaned head tilted back on to Ethan's shoulder.

And it was like that was the crack in the dam.

Danny found himself on his stomach with Jackson still inside him. He was face to face with Ethan's cock, hard and red and pushing at his mouth. He parted his lips and started sucking on his cock.

Ethan's hand found his hair and he held him in place while he thrusted in and out of Danny's mouth while at the same time Jackson pounded into him.

He groaned as he was taken for all he was worth, pulled apart and put back again by them. Jackson reached a hand between his legs and started to stroke him and that sent him over the edge. 

He came with a moan and tightened around Jackson as he did. Ethan stilled in his mouth as Jackson froze his movements and they both came inside of him and he felt himself be consumed by darkness.

**********************************************************************************  
Danny woke up to him being cuddled by Ethan and Jackson. He was clean, he noticed with a smile and covered by warm blankets. They were both dozing as Jackson ran his fingers through his hair and Ethan stroked his cheek. 

"So...I think this is gonna work." he said as he burrowed deeper into the warmth of the blankets.

Both wolves smiled at him as they snuggled closer to him and kissed his cheeks.

"I love you." said Danny to them both and they both murmered it right back before they all fell into a blissful sleep.

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry its late! This fought me tooth and nail for a month until now.  
> So kudos, comments what not have fun
> 
> Side note. Yesterday was the second to last episode of Teen wolf season 3b. And i will say. NOT HAPPY WITH WHAT HAPPENED!

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO  
> So its time for these three to have its time!  
> Comments and Kudos welcome!


End file.
